


Young and Wild

by laNill



Series: Eruri Nsfw Week2016 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Not Much, Consensual Underage Sex, Kinky, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, Office Blow Jobs, Teacher!Erwin, student!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: { Eruri Nsfw Week 2016 | Day 4: Foreplay }“Sensei, ti prego..”La voce roca e bassa gli sfiorò il collo in un sospiro caldo, una mano era intenta a circondargli il collo, affondando tra i suoi capelli; il corpo del giovane era esile come un giunco, eppure al di là della divisa lo sentiva tonico e duro come di chi fa spesso palestra.Gli si strusciava addosso, una sua coscia andò a sfiorargli, premere tra le gambe là dove il suo sesso iniziava a tendersi, gonfiarsi.Ingoiò a vuoto, respirare affondo, tentando di riflettere.





	

“Sensei, ti prego..”  
La voce roca e bassa gli sfiorò il collo in un sospiro caldo, una mano era intenta a circondargli il collo, affondando tra i suoi capelli; il corpo del giovane era esile come un giunco, eppure al di là della divisa lo sentiva tonico e duro come di chi fa spesso palestra.  
Gli si strusciava addosso, una sua coscia andò a sfiorargli, premere tra le gambe là dove il suo sesso iniziava a tendersi, gonfiarsi.  
Ingoiò a vuoto, respirare affondo, tentando di riflettere.  
Ma come poteva, quando quella piccole labbra sottili, dischiuse, dove un accenno di lingua sbirciava attraverso, gli sfioravano il viso, il mento, scendevano sul collo e lì si soffermavano, schioccando languidi baci piene di promesse che quella bocca avrebbe potuto dargli.  
Non ricordava da quando aveva iniziato a vederlo con occhi diversi.  
Levi era giovane particolare; in tutta la scuola non aveva mai visto nessuno studente come lui, più maturo, riservato, mite e con voti eccellenti nonostante non sembrava mai interessate a nessuna delle lezioni.  
Eppure a qualcosa era interessato, e glielo dimostrò durante una delle sue spiegazioni.  
Gli occhi grigi vagavano superficialmente al di là delle vetrate, con i gomiti poggiati sul banco e la matita a picchiettare ritmicamente contro il ripiano.  
Non gli interessava della storia dell’epoca Sengoku né del fatto che, di tanto in tanto, il professore facesse leggere un passo del testo ad uno studente a caso.  
Niente era importante. Ad eccezione di lui.  
Con la coda dell’occhio lo scorse, al di là della cattedra. Era l’uomo di cui sognava ogni notte: occhi azzurri, capelli biondi sempre perfetti e un sorriso caldo pronto a nascere ad ogni sguardo o ad ogni saluto da parte di tutti.  
Quello stesso sorrise che a volte faceva anche lui, più ampio, più dolce.  
Lo desiderava. Desiderava essere preso da lui, posseduto, gemere il suo nome, sentirlo dentro di sé, caldo e bollente fino a farlo venire.  
Levi non pensava di aver mai desiderato così tanto qualcuno. E l’avrebbe ottenuto, ad ogni costo.  
Sentiva, a volte, lo sguardo del sensei su di sé, come in quel momento.  
La punta della matita sfiorò il labbro inferiore, premendo contro la carne sottile senza apparentemente accorgersene; lambì appena con la punta della libra la parte interna, prima che i denti ne mordessero un lembo di labbro, continuando a torturare dalla matita.  
Era volutamente languido, sfacciatamente impudente e sensuale.  
Erwin osservò quei gesti ignorando per una frazione d’istante lo studente che stava leggendo. Non ci fece neppure caso; la mente era partita, puntata su quel gesto che, fatto da lui, risultò avere una carica erotica tale farlo eccitare.  
La punta era appena entrata, la lingua ne lambì distratta il bordo, muovendosi lenta, in senso circolare.  
Solo in quel momento, incrociò lo sguardo metallico con quello di un blu più scuro del professore.  
Solo un’occhiata, piena di desiderio che entrambi tacevano ma che sentivano con la stessa intensità e la stessa smania.  
Alla fine della lezione, Erwin era dovuto scappare in bagno e osservare gli effetti che quel singolo gesto aveva avuto tra le sue gambe, finendo per sfogarsi da solo ripensando alla sua bocca, ai suoi begli occhi, al viso di Levi.

Si era ripromesso di non osare fare nulla su di lui, di non alzare un dito e di sporcarlo con i suoi pensieri impuri.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che, in un lunedì pomeriggio, con le lezioni finite e una pila di compiti ancora da correggere, sarebbe stato lui stesso a prendere le redini della situazione.  
La porta si era aperta in un rumore lieve, richiudendosi l’attimo dopo.  
Alzò lo sguardo, Erwin, stupendosi di trovarselo di fronte, la divisa scolastica nera tenuta slacciata sul petto con le mani nelle tasche.  
Neppure il tempo di stupirsi che se l’era ritrovato addosso, pregandolo, chiedendoglielo quasi implorandolo di toccarlo.  
“Levi.. non posso; sono un tuo insegnante..” Spiegò di nuovo, lo sguardo attonito ma la voce incerta di chi non sa cosa fare.  
Il suo corpo gli era contro, petto contro petto, le gambe aperte, seduto su una sua gamba contro la scrivania nell’aula insegnanti. Gli aveva circondato la vita senza accorgersene, più per non farlo sbilanciare che altro; sembrava così piccolo, eppure aveva uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto mettere in ginocchio il mondo.  
“Non mi importa.. Sensei, non ho mai voluto nessun’altro come voglio te.” Gli rivelò guardandolo da quella distanza infima a poco più di un respiro. Il cuore gli mancò di un battito, mentre sentiva l’odore della sua pelle –sapeva di sapone e menta, era terribilmente e spaventosamente buono.  
Lo strinse appena di più.  
“Levi, tu non sai cosa mi stai chiedendo.”  
“Ti sto chiedendo di prendermi.” Rispose con pacata e languida tranquillità, il minore, portando una mano contro il suo petto e chinandosi per baciarlo.  
Avrebbe dovuto scostarlo e alzarsi, ma non riuscì a resistere a quella bocca, quelle labbra che fece proprie in un battito di ciglia, lambendole con la lingua umida, scontrandosi di un avidità che non capiva con la gemella più piccola, suggendo; un bacio umido e fin troppo profondo per un ragazzino di diciassette anni –da chi l’aveva imparato?  
Un rivolo di saliva li unì anche quando si scostarono appena per guardarsi negli occhi, spezzandosi ad un respiro appena più profondo da parte del ragazzino dagli occhi grigi, acquosi, e dalle gote appena arrossate.  
“Non posso, Levi..”  
Questo strinse le labbra, una ruga di contrarietà a solcargli la fronte e indurirgli lo sguardo; era terribilmente bello anche da arrabbiato.  
“Ma io posso, invece.” Affermò, prima di agire.  
Si alzò solo per chinarsi in basso, le ginocchia a terra e il corpo tra le proprie gambe.  
Ad Erwin ci mancò poco che sentì il cuore balzargli il petto, avvampando fino alla punta dei capelli.  
“L-LEVI!?” Tentò di scostarlo ma questo, stoico, si limitò a rimanere fermo immobile tra le sue gambe, premendo le mani contro l’inguine e, da quella posizione, guardarlo contrariato ma sicuro.  
Non disse niente, si limitò ad agire; ed Erwin, per quanto assurdo e quanto poco sano questo fosse, lo lasciò fare.  
La zip venne aperta con un rumore basso, ed un sospiro gli uscì dalle labbra quando sentì il sesso avere più spazio, sentendo poi il freddo dell’aria quando l’intimo gli venne abbassato, mostrandolo già eretto e teso.  
Levi sentì il viso riscladarsi terribilmente, osservando quanto grande il membro dell’uomo fosse: non avrebbe mai immaginato dimensioni simili, dotato sì ma quello.. Era già duro, la punta scoperta era appena bagnata da umori usciti dalla punta, un rivolo gli colò da un lato, facendosi strada tra le pieghe della pelle ritratta e le vene che si scorgevano, pulsare piano e impercettibilmente.  
D’istinto, allungò il collo, la lingua uscì dalle labbra e andò a raccogliere quel breve stralcio di umori, ripercorrendo a ritrovo il suo percorso e giungendo sulla punta.  
Era così caldo che sembrava scottare.  
Erwin si tese, stringendo i braccioli della sedia, reclinando il capo e serrando la mascella per non gemere; ma era dura. Sembrò rivedere la scena di quella mattina a lezione: la sua bocca, la sua lingua sulla punta della matita; la stessa lingua che ora ruotava lenta sulla punta del suo stesso sesso.  
Docile, Levi dischiuse la bocca contro la punta, suggendola appena prima di prenderla in bocca. Alzò lo sguardo, sbirciando le reazioni dell’uomo, vedendogli lo sguardo azzurro come acqua ricambiarne l’intensità e il desiderio.  
Lo stuzzicò su quel punto, suggendo e giocando con la punta della lingua sulla fessura della sommità, muovendola a tratti rapida e altri lenta, ruotandola, prima di prenderlo in bocca e dargli ciò che voleva.  
Arrivò a sfiorare col naso il cespuglio di peli chiari alla base del sesso, faticando invero a raggiungerlo; era così lungo e grande, grosso, caldo che potè sentirne la punta sfiorargli la gola.  
Era bollente, e il pensiero di avere quel suo membro a prenderlo da dietro, farsi spazio, penetrarlo con foga gli lasciò sfuggire un gemito ovattato, languido.  
Iniziò a muoversi, Levi, ritraendo il capo fino a lasciarlo uscire dalla bocca, prima di riprenderlo e stringerlo.  
Erwin non riuscì a trattenere un gemito basso, gutturale, mentre si lasciava andare sulla sedia ed apriva di più le gambe, reclinando il capo nel sentire quella guaina calda, quella piccola bocca che era stata in grado di prenderlo tutto fino in fondo.  
Era un ragazzino ma, dannazione, ci sapeva fare!  
Questo parve leggergli nel pensiero, lasciandogli andare il sesso con la bocca solo per sostituirlo con una mano, masturbandolo.  
“Non sono un ragazzino, Sensei.” Negò contrariato, nonostante l’espressione restasse di pacata neutralità, sporcata dall’eccitazione che gli rendeva lo sguardo più brillante, più vivo. “Sono maggiorenne, decido io cosa fare e con chi.”  
“Tra un mese.” Lo corresse Erwin, tra un ansito e l’altro. Un sorriso teso gli piegò le labbra. “Credevi che non lo sapessi?”  
Levi dilatò lo sguardo, stupito che l’altro sapesse quando fosse il suo compleanno. Il cuore gli vibrò nel petto, caldo, premendo di nuovo le labbra tra loro prima di riaprirle solo riprendere il sesso in bocca.  
Aumentò i movimento, quel continuo avanzare e ritrarsi accompagnato da un suggere basso e umido, unito a piccoli gemiti di piacere, sensuali e impudici che lasciava uscire sentendo in egual misura il suo sesso tendersi, tra le gambe e sotto i pantaloni.  
Erwin serrò i denti, sentendo quella lingua toccare punti che lo stavano mandando ai matti.  
Senza volerlo, allungò una mano affondando nei capelli scuri e guidando lui stesso i movimenti di quel capo che, ubbidendo, si lasciò fare ciò che voleva.  
Ancora un po’, ancora un altro po’ e..  
La porta si aprì, la figura dell’insegnante fece capolino a capo chino su una cartella. Alzò lo sguardo, stupendo di trovare anche il collega, Smith, chino sul proprio lavoro.  
“Anche lei qui, Erwin.”  
Erwin alzò lo sguardo, stupendosi ma salutandola cordiale.  
“Che sorpresa, pensavo di essere il solo, ormai.” Annunciò, mentre questa avanzava di poco, appoggiando la cartella sulla scrivania vicino alla porta.  
“Si sono solo venuta a portare questo sennò domani mi scordo.” Spiegò in un sospiro, fece per andarsene poi, prima di voltarsi. “Non strafare come al solito, mi raccomando.”  
Erwin la salutò alzando una mano. “Lo farò, a domani.”  
La porta ancora doveva chiudersi quando la labbra si serrarono, ingoiando il sesso negli ultimi due affondi, ai quali Erwin non riuscì più a fingere.  
Gli venne in bocca, trattenendogli con la mano tenuta in basso contro i capelli, spingendolo contro il suo sesso e ad ingoiarlo tutto; sentì lo sperma riempirgli la bocca, essere ingoiato lentamente, nonostante fosse stato un getto copioso, interrotto da spasmi che ancora lo facevano fremere.  
Erwin si lasciò andare sulla sedia, liberando il ragazzino sotto alla sua scrivania dalla sua presa, respirando con affanno.  
Lo osservò, la bocca sporca di bianco che stava pulendosi con la lingua, gli occhi vacui, illuminati dal rossore acceso sulle sue guance bianche.  
Ricambiò quel suo sguardo perso, solo per sussurrare. “Ti voglio, Erwin.”  
Erwin si ritrovò ad ingoiare a vuoto, sentendo il sesso di nuovo inturgidirsi appena.  
Mentre fuori le attività dei club procedevano, nello sgabuzzino degli attrezzi, ansiti affrettati e gemiti trattenuti da baci umidi e languidi si inseguivano, accompagnati da lieve strattoni e colpi cadenzati e rapidi contro le mensole di metallo che sbattevano piano contro il muro, riempendo l’aria satura di sesso e dei loro nomi sussurrati a fior di labbra.


End file.
